Bullet of Love
by GAREKI GINKEI
Summary: Berawal dari keinginannya untuk membuat Sakura merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini, Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh yang selalu mengganggunya saat bersama gadis musim semi itu, tapi sebuah perasaan yang selalu dipendamnya ini jauh lebih mengusiknya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dirasakannya?


**Berawal dari keinginannya untuk membuat Sakura merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini, Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh yang selalu mengganggunya saat bersama gadis musim semi itu, tapi sebuah perasaan yang selalu dipendamnya ini jauh lebih mengusiknya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dirasakannya?**

**Bullet of Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bullet of Love / GAREKI GINKEI**

Pair : SasuSakuSaso

Rated : **T**

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfrot

**Fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus atau sempurna. Happy Reading.**

"Kyaa~ Kerennyaaa~"

"Benar! Sasuke-kun~"

"Sasuke-kunnn~"

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, ia terus berjalan ke depan menuju kelasnya. Sasuke tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan semua siswi itu, yang membuatnya semakin tidak menyukai siswi-siswi itu adalah hampir semua siswi mengikuti 'Fans Club Sasuke' yang dibuat oleh Karin. Tch, ia sangat tidak suka.

Gadis berambut _soft-pink _yang hanya satu-satunya di KHS ini. Gadis itu harus ia taklukkan. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu menganti-ganti kekasih setiap minggunya atau biasa disebut _playboy_, dan kini, hampir dalam sebulan ini tidak terlihat gadis yang bersamanya.

Menurutnya, gadis _soft-pink_ itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang mengikuti fans-club yang entah apa itu. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura.

Sama seperti tadi, semua siswi yang sekelas dengan Uchiha bungsu ini menjerit tidak karuan. Sedangkan murid laki-laki yang berada disana memandang gadis-gadis mereka dengan sedikit khawatir. Khawatir jika mereka akan memutuskan hubungan demi Uchiha Sasuke.

_Onyx_ kelam itu memandang lurus ke arah gadis bermahkotakan _soft-pink_ itu dengan tatapan sedikit tajam. Entah perasaan apa yang sedang ia rasakan, yang membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh.

Memang sejak sebulan ini Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu, dan... entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh saat berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Apa yang sedang ia rasakan ini? Entahlah, Sasuke juga tidak tau. Tapi sebuah perasaan yang berbeda pada gadis itu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan perasaan yang sering mengganggunya saat ini.

Sakura menatap ke arah jendela, tepatnya ke arah laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang berjalan-jalan sembari tertawa ria bersama seorang gadis.

Seorang... gadis?

_Emerald_ Sakura saat ini mulai berkaca-kaca, hatinya terasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu, tanpa sadar setetes _liquid_ yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hn? Apa ini?"

Sakura sontak berbalik karena kaget, matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca menatap seorang pemuda yang berada disampingnya. Kekagetannya bertambah menjadi-jadi saat melihat siapa yang berada disampingnya.

"Ne..Neji-kun?" Sakura segera menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya, "Neji-kun sedang apa disini?" Neji mengkerutkan keningnya,

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku disini? Dan, kenapa matamu?" Sakura terdiam sebentar, berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Neji,

"Ta..Tadi kemasukkan debu.. ya, hanya kemasukkan debu kok," Sakura menghapus sisa airmata yang tersisa dimatanya pelan, Sakura tau, Neji bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya akan sesuatu yang kurang masuk akal, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu alasan yang dia gunakan, walaupun sudah jelas ia berbohong.

Neji mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Aa, baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus menuju kelasku, sampai bertemu lagi,"

"Eh iya, sampai jumpa Neji-kun," Neji tersenyum tipis, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada disebelah kelas Sakura. Sasuke yang duduk cukup jauh dari Sakura, hanya mengamati gadis itu. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu lagi, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu?

Sasuke harus berhasil menaklukkan gadis itu. Rambut _soft-pink_nya yang panjang hingga punggungnya, wajahnya yang ranum, mata _emerald_nya yang indah, tidak jarang banyak yang menyukai Sakura di KHS ini, namun banyak juga yang sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan gadis musim semi itu, dan, Uchiha pantang untuk menyerah.

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua lipatan tangannya, sepertinya ia sedang banyak pikiran, sampai laki-laki yang lain datang, sepertinya teman sebangku Sakura.

"Sakura?" sekali lagi, Sakura tersentak akan kedatangan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal suaranya,

"Sa..Sasori-kun?" hati Sakura, lagi-lagi terasa sakit saat mengingat pemandangan tadi, Shion, gadis sempurna yang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya, lagi-lagi, airmata kembali jatuh dari matanya yang indah,

"Sakura? Kau sakit?" tanya Sasori khawatir, Sakura hanya menggeleng, "Tidak kok, aku...hanya lelah," ucap Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan kedua tangannya. Sudah 9 tahun Sakura menyukai Sasori, bahkan dari saat mereka masih kecil, harus berapa lama lagi ia memendam perasaannya ini? Sudah terlalu lama...sudah terlalu lama.

Sakura menangis dalam diam, dan hal itu tidak di sadari oleh teman sebangkunya, Akasuna no Sasori.

.

"Sakura! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa ada yang membebanimu? Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu? Siapa? Biarku hajar dia!" tanya Sasori khawatir, bagaimana tidak? Selama dikelas Sakura selalu saja termenung, seperti ada yang membebaninya, bagaimana pun juga, Sasori adalah sahabat Sakura dari kecil, Sakura sudah seperti seorang adik baginya,

'_Kalau yang menganggu pikiranku dan membebaniku adalah Shion, apa kau akan menghajarnya? Tidak mungkinkan? 9 tahun aku memendam perasaanku ini, apa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya Sasori-kun?'_

"Hahaha tidak ada apa-apa kok," tawa Sakura disertai airmata yang keluar dari _emerald_nya, Sasori memegangi kedua pundak Sakura, seakan gadis itu sangat rapuh, "Sakura! Tolong jujur padaku... aku, aku akan melakukan apapun, tolong katakanlah," ucap Sasori benar-benar memohon, saat ini mereka sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah, semua murid di KHS sudah pulang, tinggal mereka berdua saja yang berada di taman tersebut,

"Hiks...a-aku..."

"Katakanlah,"

"Hiks...a-aku...tidak ingin hiks...merusak persahabatan kita...hiks..."

Sasori mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, segera ia lepaskan pegangannya dipundak Sakura, dan mengambil tasnya menuju gerbang sekolah, tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura, tanpa berbalik menghadap Sakura, Sasori berkata,

"Tolong jangan katakan itu Sakura, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu. Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita rusak."

"Sasori-kun...hiks...a-aku me-menci-"

"KU BILANG BERHENTI SAKURA! AKU HANYA MENCINTAI SHION! DAN HANYA SHION!"

Suasana menjadi hening, Sasori sudah pergi, seketika itu juga Sakura terduduk di rumput hijau ditaman itu dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membentaknya, dan baru kali ini ia mendengarnya dari orang yang sangat ia cintai. Kata-kata terakhir sebelum Sasori pergi sangatlah menyakitkan.

'**AKU HANYA MENCINTAI SHION! DAN HANYA SHION!'**

'_Kami-sama...tolong aku...aku tidak sanggup lagi...hiks...'_

Pelan, tapi suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Sakura, seperti seseorang yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Sakura yang masih menangis sesenggukkan itu tidak berani menghadap ke arah orang tersebut, "Sampai kapan kau ingin menangis begitu? Ini sudah sore, apa kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Sakura mendonggakkan kepala menghadap pemilik suara itu, "Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Sakura masih terduduk di rerumputan itu, "Sebaiknya, tenangkan dulu dirimu, aku akan menemanimu." benarkah? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke peduli dengan orang lain?

Sasuke sudah tidak mendengar lagi suara tangis dari gadis yang ada disebelahnya itu, "Sudah tenang? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu dan si rambut merah itu?"

Si rambut merah katanya? Sakura melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, membalikkan badannya yang berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

'_Mood gadis ini cepat sekali berubahnya,'_

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya hal yang membuatmu sampai menangis seperti tadi, lebih baik sekarang kita jalan-jalan," Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Tidak mau! Kau itukan _playboy_, nanti kalau aku di-"

"Tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam, aku juga tidak tertarik denganmu,"

"Huh, baiklah," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan taman itu, tanpa disadari seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka dengan perasaan bersalah dan marah.

'_Aku...hanya tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita, Sakura...aku minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu tadi...maafkan aku,'_

**Bullet of Love**

"Kau...sudah lama sekali aku tidak main kesini... ayo kita main!" salah Sasuke juga sudah mengajaknya ke taman bermain ini, tapi untuk menghibur gadis ini...tidak masalah. Sepanjang perjalanan, semua orang yang ada disana memandangi mereka berdua. Ada yang berkata,

"Wah lihat, mereka serasi sekali ya..."

Ada juga yang berkata,

"Laki-lakinya sih keren, tapi perempuannya... pokoknya tidak cocok!"

Sakura hanya menertawakan pernyataan orang terakhir itu,

"Mereka iri kali ya aku bisa jalan-jalan dengan cowok keren? Hahaha," Sasuke menyeringai, "Jadi menurutmu, aku keren?" Ups! Sakura menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia memukul lengan Sasuke pelan,

"Ti-Tidak! Siapa bilang kau itu keren?" Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke gemas melihatnya, wajah Sakura menjadi berbinar ketika melihat permen lolipop yang dijual oleh seorang anak kecil, "Nee-chan mau membelinya?" tanya anak kecil itu, Sakura mengangguk, dan merogoh sakunya, namun dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil lolipop itu dan membayar anak kecil itu dengan uangnya,

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," anak kecil tadi membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas dan menjual kembali dengan wajah berbinar, "Ini untukmu," Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, Kenapa Sasuke melakukan itu? Tapi, berkat Sasuke, sedikit rasa dihati Sakura mulai membaik, walau masih sangat terasa sakit,

"Tidak mau?"

"Eh? Mau kok! Sini,"

"Hn."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, duduk disana yuk?"

"Hn,"

Mereka berjalan ke arah bangku dibawah pohon yang sudah cukup tua dan duduk disana, "Sasuke-kun, aku mau tanya," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hn?" Sakura meremas jari-jarinya, sedikit gugup, "Ke-Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau sangat baik terhadapku? Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Aku lakukan semua ini karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, dan, apa aku tidak boleh bersikap baik terhadapmu? Satu lagi yang harus kau ingat..." Sasuke mendekatkan ke arah Sakura,

"...kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan si rambut merah itu,"

"Ap-Apa? Hei! Namanya itu Sasori-kun! Bukan si rambut merah!"

"Terserah, pokoknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kau ingin selalu merasakan sakit hati? Kau tidak dengar apa yang dia katakan saat pergi dari taman tadi?

"..."

"Mengerti?"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"Hiks..."

"Eh?"

Sakura menangis lagi, Sasuke bingung harus melakukan apa. Niatnya yang membuka lebar mata Sakura terhadap Sasori, menjadikan gadis ini menangis? Laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu menghela nafas, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya sembari mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu. Terbesit dibenaknya untuk melindungi gadis itu, namun segera ia hilangkan niat itu.

Setelah tangisan Sakura mereda, mereka berdua mencoba beberapa wahana disana, tepatnya Sakura yang mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya dengan alasan agar Sakura tidak akan menagis lagi, dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke menurutinya. Saat ini, keduanya sedang menuju ke arah rumah Sakura.

.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou," mendengar Sakura berbicara selembut dan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum manis itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak sedikit lebih kencang, "Hn,"

Sakura tersenyum manis, "Arigatou sudah mengantarku ke rumah, sampai jumpa, hati-hati dijalan ya," Sasuke mengangguk sekilas dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Disebelah rumah Sakura adalah rumah Sasori, Sakura menatap sendu rumah Sasori dan kembali menuju rumahnya, Sasori yang melihat lewat jendela samar semakin merasa bersalah, ia harus meminta maaf pada Sakura. Harus.

**Bullet of Love**

Sakura menyiapkan barang-barang yang dirasanya penting ke dalam koper miliknya sembari menitikkan airmata, "Aku...tidak akan mengganggumu lagi... Sasori-kun." Setelah dirasanya barang-barangnya itu lengkap, Sakura yang baru belajar menaiki mobil itu memberanikan diri untuk mengendarai mobil pribadinya tersebut.

Saat sampai ditengah perjalanan, sebenarnya Sakura pun tidak tau mau kemana, tiba-tiba saja...

BRUGH

"Ugh.."

Darah mengucur keluar dari bibir Sakura, pandangannya menjadi buram, kepalanya semakin pusing, dan semua menjadi... gelap.

Gelap.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Bagaimana Fic-nya? Ini adalah Fic pertamaku. Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Mind to Review? Arigatou bagi yang sudah mau baca ceritaku ini. Maaf jika ada salah penulisan kata.**

**REVIEW?**

**Sign **

**GAREKI GINKEI**


End file.
